


鬼怪（乘68论坛体）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/08/04
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	鬼怪（乘68论坛体）

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
啊……虽然把现在遭遇的事情说出口有点不好意思，但是我在和以往一样打算坐巴士回家来着。但是今天巴士怎么看都有点诡异啊……？

>>Mistake酱  
喔喔！发生了什么？！

>>青蛙人  
久违的灵异贴啊 最近真的特别热  
清凉一下也不错

>>凌晨三点唱K被踢出家门  
但是楼主还是要注意保护自己啊ᕙ(⇀‸↼‵‵)ᕗ

>>异端Chili  
已经过了三分钟了，楼主还没有发帖  
看来已经出事了

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
？？别咒我啊，我还在观察周围的环境而已。  
这次巴士，无论从环境，还是从乘车的人，都让人感觉不怎么舒服，要不我怎么也不会发帖求助的吧？  
先介绍一下我自己，因为在学习跳舞，所以每周都会从盈德坐五个小时的巴士到大邱。我一般都会在巴士上补觉，或者说是做一些学校的作业。  
别的不说，这个长途巴士，相对普通城市内的公共交通还是稍微舒服一点的。虽然也没有舒服到哪里去。  
但是已经坐了很多次了，基本司机啊，经常往返的人，也都是见过面打过招呼的了。但是这次一上来，真的是一个人都不认识……  
很奇怪吧，我已经坐这条线路半年了，还是第一次遇到这样的情况。

>>异端Chili  
「速报！发帖者还活着！」

>>水滴石穿高跟鞋👠  
西八……！！居然是大邱吗，我家就在到大邱的主干道上  
大半夜的，凉嗖嗖地

>>已注销  
说不定是司机生病了，半年总会遇到点事情吧。  
与其自己吓自己，不如好好休息睡一觉。

>>NextweekandLastday  
楼主在学舞吗 为了练舞居然每次都要坐五个小时的大巴 好有毅力

>>粉色西瓜瓜  
那么说一定是可爱的女孩子了吧！  
女孩子果然是正义啊！陷入危险之中的女孩更让人心动了！一定会扑在我怀里瑟瑟发抖吧！！！

>>凌晨三点唱K被踢出家门  
阿西楼上这个变态男还没有被论坛封禁吗？  
叫着“粉色西瓜瓜”，实则是个无能痴汉，你给我向西瓜道歉

>>TN Freaks  
听起来楼主即将遭遇鬼打墙

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
是男生，虽然长得不算高，但是是个真真正正的男生。  
给我向西瓜道歉！  
我也不知道我会遭遇什么啊……首先先描述一下我觉得最诡异的事情吧，这段的长途巴士不都是一家公司在运营吗？所以所有的巴士的所有座位都是统一的墨绿色，之前还和妈妈吐槽过这种颜色是不是太沉闷了点。  
但是这辆巴士的座位是一种褪了色的褐棕色，而且用了很久的样子，连扶手的触感都黏糊糊的，好久都没清洗过的样子，真让人不想碰。  
啊……！邻座的男生好像被我啪啪敲屏幕的声音给弄醒了，之前因为他在睡觉，我都没有打招呼。  
现在我去打个招呼吧，说不定能得到什么情报。

>>异端Chili  
「速报！发帖者居然还活着！」

>>幸运拖把海德薇  
有谁把楼上叉出去吗

>>女儿是罗X真  
异端是这个论坛里的机器人🤖  
机器人没有心kkkkk 不过好久没有洗过的座椅套真的是超恶心的

>>粉色西瓜瓜  
男孩子难道不是更好吗！男孩子那纤细的脚踝，柔软的腰线……！  
我已经○○了。

>>阿部  
感觉楼主可以捏一捏座椅套  
说不定就发现那是喷上血的墨绿色座椅套了

>>水滴石穿高跟鞋👠  
西瓜，停止你的性骚扰，我说认真的  
再发出这种言论就把你的作案工具踩断  
给我向西瓜道歉啊！！

>>仙女死亡  
如果车厢和以前没有区别的话 只是座椅套是红褐色的话  
说不定真的是经历过什么  
“XX大巴发生残忍凶杀案 乘客29人全部横尸车内”这种案子

>>夕阳西下六时  
楼上这么一说，感觉真的有灵异贴的气氛了

>>Mistake酱  
邻座是什么样的男孩子！长得高吗？帅吗？有钱吗？  
如果以上三条的答案都是YES的话，请把我的论坛号给他 拜托拜托😘  
我是整个江原道最可爱的女孩子——Mistake酱！

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
我捏了一下脏乎乎的座椅套，食指上果然沾了什么东西，闻了一下感觉像是汗或者血黏在一起的，我分不清到底是什么，又酸又臭，……这让这五个小时的旅途更有心理负担了。  
邻座的男生吗？脸与其说是帅哥，不如说是可爱。但长得很高，感觉有一米八以上，连腿都只能蜷缩在窄小的空间里，看着还是有点可怜兮兮的。  
他自我介绍说，名字是“Nam Dohyon”，家住在大峙洞那边……什么嘛，完全就是个精英世代的存在，和我不在一个世界里。  
这样的人怎么会在这样环境糟糕的车厢里，和我这样的平民呼吸相同的空气啊……就算是忆苦思甜也给平民留点上进的空间吧！又能吃苦又是精英世代算什么嘛。  
不过Mista怒那，我也是很帅气的男孩子喔，不考虑一下我吗？

说起来，更新一下情报。Dohyon说了让我很匪夷所思的话：“XX你是往返半年，第一次坐这个车吗？”  
我就说，是的，以前坐的车的座椅套都是绿色的。  
Dohyon：“那就奇怪了，我最近也有一直在这个时间，坐这个线路，但是每次都是这辆车……”  
我才更奇怪咧，我也是同一个时间，坐相同的线路，怎么就一直是另外一辆车啊。  
难道是最近巴士公司合并线路并没有通知吗？搞不清楚了……事情越来越诡异了。  
说起来，窗外已经开始渐渐暗起来了，明明才五点吧，夏令时天黑的时间应该更晚才对，怎么快就天黑了，难道要下雨了吗？

>>异端Chili  
20XX年T月Z日，到大邱确实有一辆公交车发生了事故，事故人数和事故原因都不明  
不过并不是从盈德到大邱，而是从綦江到大邱的一辆巴士。而且似乎出于什么原因，当地的管理者把这件事情压了下去

>>鹿角  
什么(´･ω･`)? 谁说Chili是机器人的？  
但是这样事情确实就变得诡异了

>>兵役拖延症_患者  
你确定是从盈德上车的吧？  
不可能跑到千里之外的綦江上这辆车吧？

>>得隆牌电极管在售有现货  
现在大邱天还没黑，并且没有要下雨  
大叔查了一下手机，今天似乎整个大韩民国都不会下雨  
可能你在大韩民国的另外一面吧（指地狱里）

>>Xerox  
说不定那个Dohyon也不是人类呢…………

>>一只猪猪  
借贵地打个广告！清新初恋罗X真刚刚出了solo单曲！《巴士》中清澈泉水一样的声音让你感受灵魂被洗涤的感觉。  
用melody账号循环🔄一百次即有机会参与终极抽奖活动，一等奖是二十万现金！有兴趣的话可以点这个链接：「http://……」

>>123木头人  
广告都打到这里来了啊  
？不过你们不觉得奇怪吗，这个罗X真是谁啊？

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
因为我是在写自己真实经历的事情，而非说想要刻意去编造什么噱头来吸引大家的注意力。所以……一想到现在自己已经可能真的误入了地狱旅途之中，就忍不住会感到悲伤，我可能要在自己的父母都不知道的情况下已经远离他们了，而我还在这里在论坛奋笔疾书。  
但是更不想让阿爸和妈妈担心，也不想放弃最后一点希望。说不定还是能在逢魔之时穿越阴间，回到人世界吧。毕竟我现在不承认自己已经来到了一个自己完全不熟悉的地方已经不行了……。

不过我这些话并没有向Dohyon说。

如果就这样告诉这位朋友的话，他在会发现我是另外一个世界的人之后，说不定就不会保持现在这种友好的态度了，我不知道，总之我总要先保护好自己。

但是随着车的行进，车上的情况确实越来越诡异了，像是一直在打呼噜的后座大叔突然像是呼吸暂停了一样静止不动了什么的已经是小事了，前面还有一个女人一直在窸窸窣窣地吃着什么零食，已经吃了一个小时了还没有停，听得我心里有点发毛，感觉就像是藏在柜子里，听外面的厉鬼嚼骨头一样。  
最令人无法忍受的，是有个人还在拿着二十年前流行的收音机在放歌，声色喑哑得听不清楚，因为距离得有点远，但是总能听到一个女生的歌声。  
Dohyon告诉我，再过二十多分钟之后，这辆巴士会在一个服务区的地方停十分钟。我现在心里摇摆不定，不知道是不是该趁机下车自己找寻出路，但是这样可能就会迷失在这个世界里了吧。还是说我应该还是继续乘坐这辆车？可是这辆车的尽头真的是通往地狱也说不定。  
我已经没有主意了，拜托大家给我点意见吧。

如果我不再更新帖子的话，谁也好，请告诉妈妈，身为妈妈的儿子，一直都在为拥有我的妈妈而骄傲着ㅠ ㅠ

>>悠  
不要泄气啊 为了妈妈也要坚持活下来啊……！

>>Flos  
哎一古 看得我都心疼弟弟了 让我们尽力找资料吧 看看有没有什么办法救弟弟出来  
「拯救零食大作战」 ON!

>>TCL_choong  
刚点进这个帖子里，不过还是认真阅读了你的帖子  
我觉得下车，然后顺着来时的道路返回是个不错的选择，既然前途和挣扎都很渺茫，不如干脆退回去，还大概有个方向

>>鹿角  
我也是觉得退回去比较好  
但是冷酷一点说 这和楼主你的生死相关 别人也没有办法替你下决定 所以还是你自己做决定吧(・̮︢⍸・̮︢)

>>Sara219出道快乐  
加油……！

>>冈本信彦  
既然两边都是死路就抛硬币决定吧

>>123木头人  
歪个楼  
我查到了罗X真的信息了，因为是娱乐圈达人，遇到一个完全不认识的名字不查清楚还真是让我浑身难受  
罗X真是三十年前，参加过由Hnet电视台所制作的名为Dream girl的选秀节目的女生，在DG之中得到了第七名的成绩，并且获得了「梦一样的初恋」「天使吻过的嗓音」的绝佳评价。之后在windshield制作公司以solo女歌手的身份出道。  
也就是说，罗X真已经是三十年前的人了，而且她的名字中间那个字很少见，并不是重名  
但是宣布出道第二天，罗X真就再无曝光消息，不知道后面遭遇了什么  
因为已经是三十年前的人了，那时候网络还没有大规模进入家庭，所以网上查不到什么有用的信息或者传闻  
说不定可以问问自己的爸爸妈妈，人的记忆总长久一点

>>盘尼西林  
……？？

>>在线观看人数30万  
……？？

>>夕阳西下六时  
……？？

>>青蛙人  
……？？

>>劈腿就杀头  
所以用户id「123木头人」的意思是说：罗X真已经是三十年前的人了，而且在出道的时候就因为各种原因消失在人们的视野里  
那么楼里的用户id「女儿是罗X真」和宣传罗X真的solo单曲的用户id「一只猪猪」是怎么回事？？  
难道随着楼主深陷灵异事件，这个帖子也被鬼魂入侵了吗？？

>>唧唧嘛  
完了 事情大发了 

>>西山二丁目  
说不定这个帖子也只有一部分人能看到？？

>>♪  
完了完了  
而且三十年前不正是从綦江到大邱的那辆巴士出事的19XX年吗？

>>Path_error  
就不要自己吓自己了  
这个帖子在外面看浏览数也是正常的  
不要给自己加太多戏

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
我已经到了休息区，大家讨论的罗X真的事情我也有认真看，不过很抱歉的是，我也对这个人不怎么了解。  
我问Dohyon知不知道罗X真的事情，但是Dohyon一听到这个名字，就露出一种不知道是神秘莫测还是敷衍的眯眯眼笑容。他说：“我不知道……但XX哥还是不要知道太多比较好。”  
这是警告吗？感觉Dohyon知道一些东西，但是似乎对我没有恶意……  
不过服务区的氛围让我感觉很舒服，虽然不知道这是哪个服务区，因为之前从盈德到大邱的路上虽然也会看到服务区，但是司机为了赶排班从来都没有停下来过。  
如果这还是在这条线路上的话，我是第一次到盈德到大邱这条线路上的服务区。  
长椅很干净，热狗也加倍好吃。Dohyon还给我买了据说是这里传说级的经典冰柠檬乌龙茶。  
感觉回到了人间，不不，不如说我本来就该在这样的人间里吧？！  
说起来刚才两个人一起排队卖东西的时候，他一直死死盯着我的脸，我还以为我的脸上出现什么东西了，心下打怵的时候。结果最后他开口：“XX哥，我能不能捏你的脸？”  
还挺可爱的kk，但是被我直接拒绝了。

>>葡萄波子汽水  
楼主快跑！！！！

>>葡萄波子汽水  
我刚才就在想 Nam Dohyon 这个名字为什么耳熟 然后去查了一下 他应该就是十年前传闻被黑帮绑票的那个少年A 南到賢

>>葡萄波子汽水  
警方没有公布少年A就是南到賢 但是因为南到賢是钢琴天才 这件事在音乐界一副沸沸扬扬 大家都说少年A就是南到賢 我十年前练琴的时候也有听老师提起

>>葡萄波子汽水  
但绑匪拿到了赎金之后 他也没有按约定被放回来 警方推测少年A可能已经在一开始就遇害了

>>Cynic  
……Dohyon十年前已经遇害了吗

>>利剑与盾  
十年前这件事我好像也有听说，因为南到賢的父亲是当时有名的外交官，这件事本来是在保密的状态下进行搜查和谈判的。  
但是不知道到底出了什么差错，在报警的第二天，“赎金高达10亿的绑架案”便登上了报纸的头条。  
在之后的交涉之中，绑架的匪徒因此占据了谈判的上风，在毫无保证的情况下，警方和少年A的家人向绑匪交纳了十亿韩元。但正如他们一开始所料的，绑匪带着人质和赎金一起消失了。  
Nam Dohyon在出事的时候，年龄是十六岁。

>>白色寂静  
警察办事真不靠谱……怎么会被爆出来啊

>>鹿角  
这种事记者也有自己的责任吧 西八

>>阿部  
已经没有人关心发帖者的情况了吗  
一定要平安啊

>>Xerox  
不管用的警察 和 追求热点的记者 可真是当今社会的如实写照啊  
顺便 愿楼主平安

>>心怡和她的朋友们  
啊，十亿赎金这件案子很出名哎，只不过好像没有人知道被绑架的孩子叫Nam Dohyon。  
我记得挺清楚的，是因为这孩子的父亲是那个让牵扯进检方贪污案的孙X智议员下台的重要证人吧？  
孙议员检察官在任的时候，帮助了不少财阀从案件之中脱身。  
这件案子那时候之所以被报道出来，说不定正是孙议员对于这个孩子的父亲的打击报复吧？

>>夕阳西下六时  
大韩民国已经完了

>>TCL_choong  
该说这个国家真正的毒瘤就是这群财阀和依附财阀而生的官员们吧  
早点下课吧你们

>>唧唧嘛  
政界总是可以这样轻易让人失望

>>幸运拖把海德薇  
我觉得 无论怎么样 都不应该做出杀害未成年的事情吧  
为了钱财和权势已经完全不在乎道德了吗

>>Clips  
如果是这样的话，十年前枉死的人化身恶鬼报复也不是不能理解。  
但是还是祈祷楼主平安啊。

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
在大家的跟帖里知道了一些即使是我也很震惊的事情。  
我的手机快没电了，而我也陷入了进退两难的情况。  
如果之后还有更新的机会，我会把情况再一一说明。感谢大家这几个小时之内的耐心帮助和陪伴。

>>鹿角  
……？？什么，楼主已经和我们失去联系了吗？

>>123木头人  
阿西 这该怎么说 楼主完全没有说他遭遇了什么  
留言「进退两难的情况」真是让人提心吊胆

>>粉色西瓜瓜  
希望你平安

>>西山二丁目  
虽然只有短短的几个小时 但还是觉得这个每次都可以坐车五个小时去练舞的孩子很好  
希望平安🙏🏻

>>得隆牌电极管在售有现货  
如果楼主还能平安回来的话，大叔我给失学儿童捐款十万韩元  
为了失学儿童，你也要加油啊

>>唧唧嘛  
祈愿平安🙏🏻

>>Flos  
和一个可能成为恶鬼的存在在一起……  
🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻请平安回来吧

>>盘尼西林  
祈愿平安 妈妈还在等你 坚持住吧

>>青蛙人  
🙏🏻祈愿平安

>>白色寂静  
已经过去一个星期了，楼主还是没有回复  
但还是希望你平安🙏🏻

>>Cynic  
事情已经过去这么久了啊

>>1 零食主义者 （楼主）  
距离上次回复这个帖子已经过去一个月了，我没有想到现在还有机会坐在这里回复这个帖子。  
首先报告一下近况，我的身体现在很好。  
在出了那个地方回到家之后，听妈妈说，我就一直陷入昏迷，低烧不断。但是在医院待了一段时间之后，我已经醒来并且身体康复了，并且在醒来的这一段时间，整理了现在手里的所有信息，向大家正式做一个报告，希望大家能够放心。  
“得隆牌电极管在售有现货”大叔，你答应好的，当我平安回来的时候就向失学儿童捐款的事情一定不要忘了啊。

一个月前，我在看到了“葡萄波子汽水”的留言，就以去厕所的理由，甩下了Dohyon……或者说现在，应该称呼他为到贤吗，找到了服务区的后门，打算就按之前定下的“按原路返回”的计划，看看有没有出路。  
但是当我向开始的方向走了有三十分钟，渐渐放松了警惕的时候，在马路的一侧草丛里瞟到了一个灰白色的物体。  
本来我不打算过去看看的，但是莫名地在意，好像心里有个声音在对我说，那是我在意的东西，如果不去看一眼的话，之后我会后悔。  
当我靠近的时候，发现这是一具趴在地上的高度腐烂的尸体。  
我推了一下，尸体翻了过来，是到贤。

而我站起身来，再往前走的时候，却发现到贤就笑咪咪地站在了我的面前，当时我回头一望，那具身后的尸体已经不见踪影。  
快得我都觉得是因为长期的精神紧张出现幻觉了，不过真的是幻觉也不一定。  
我把头转回来的时候有点恐惧，恐惧现在我面前的到贤的脸随时变成那具腐烂的尸体状态。  
“东杓哥，”我的名字是东杓，他接着说，“你真的想要回去吗？”  
“没有人不想回去，待在这种地方吧？”我这样反问他。  
他示意一起往回走，在并行往回走这一段时间里，我们两个人都没说话。直到到达一个十字路口，我们一起在等红灯变绿的时候，到贤终于开口了：“但是，东杓哥，我一个人在这里好寂寞啊。”

等我再醒来的时候，我已经在医院躺了将近一个月。  
到贤是一个好孩子，即使是在面对我这样的人的时候，他离复仇只有一念之差，但是最后他还是选择放过了我，把我送回人间。

当我给身陷囹圄的阿爸打电话之后，对的，还没说过，我是前议员孙X智的儿子，我确认了几件事：  
1.三十年前因为巴士公司的管理失误和贪污问题，没有及时更换已报修的巴士的刹车片，反而把这辆已报修的巴士安排进了正常的行车安排之中。在一次从綦江到大邱的例行发车之中，造成了全车包括司机和乘客在内二十九人全部死亡的重大伤亡事故。  
其中包括即将出道的罗X真女士。  
但是巴士公司贿赂了检查官和警方，因此刚刚进入检查院的我的阿爸，当时的孙X智检察官掩盖了这一事故的真实原因，致使二十九人尸骨蒙冤。  
2.十年前，为了威胁到贤的父亲，已经被控制的孙X智议员指使他人绑架了到贤，并且残忍杀害之后抛尸于从盈德到大邱之间的荒野里。他也没有想到十年后，当地竟修建了从盈德到大邱之间的公路，并且开通了巴士路线。  
3.十年前，阿爸入狱时已将这两件事交代清楚。但出于各种原因，这两件事久久没有翻案，时至今日竟成为悬案。

我仅作为我个人，孙东杓，前地方检察官，前议员孙X智的儿子，为父亲的所作所为，向受害者以及受害者家属道歉。

End.

后记：  
在这个账号上的第一个连载完结了，这是一个事出突然，完全没有大纲的连载。但是没有想到它能发展到现在这种完整程度。  
还是先要谢谢各位的耐心阅读。  
我不知道有没有把这一个设定下，到贤作为已经飘荡了十年未得昭雪的鬼魂，本来可以复仇，但是深知这十年之中的孤独和寂寞，并不想把这样的孤独也加之东杓身上的形象写好。他曾有着恨意，但是相比这种恨意，他知道不该把这仇恨延续到东杓的身上，因为东杓自己并没有做错过什么。他亦珍惜着这和东杓之间的短暂相遇，这一场相遇是十年孤独之中的唯一宝物。  
一个善良的孩子，哪怕是经历过那样的黑暗，他依旧不会选择把同样的黑暗降临到别人身上。  
我也不知道有没有将东杓前十八年之中都作为一个普通的孩子成长起来的，但是有朝一日知道了自己的父亲的罪孽之后并没有逃避，没有推诿，而是勇敢地选择了公开和承担的形象写好。他明知道，作为一个罪人的后代，哪怕他自己其实什么都没做错过，依旧会被指指点点，不被允许有任何反驳的余地。  
东杓亦是一个好孩子，他人的声音嘈杂，但是他有那种能够消化掉人间的恶意的心胸。  
而且在这一篇文章的设定里，他在实质性上也没有吃到来自任何一点父亲的福利。在东杓出生之后，父亲入狱，他和母亲相依为命，他现在一周练一次舞，但是每次去练舞都要坐五个小时的车。  
但是他不会在自己的叙述之中卖惨，当然他更可能并不以此为惨。东杓不是自怜的性格。  
论坛体有着自己独特的阅读乐趣，但也有着各种的限制，第一人称以及人设必定限制着所能传达出来的信息，在后记啰嗦了一大堆还是希望不会招致误解。但是这是一次很愉快的创作体验，以及再次感谢能够阅读到这里的大家。


End file.
